If You Should See Me
by LittleTayy
Summary: A brazen assault leaves a family shattered and in pieces. How will the McMahon's survive when the assault is only the start of Stephanie's torment?
1. Chapter 1

**_**Warning: The work below contains what I believe to be a graphic depiction of rape and discussion of rape. If this may be triggering or offensive in any way, I advise that you do not continue to read. Thank you. **_**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Should See Me…<strong>

* * *

><p>Stephanie stepped into the parking garage tiredly, checking her phone to see the time. The girls would be home from school by now and if there wasn't too much traffic she would make it home just in time for dinner. Paul was down at NXT for a taping and probably wouldn't be home till the early hours of the morning which meant she'd have a few hours to her self once the girls went to bed.<p>

She was focused on sending a text to their nanny Lucy, not noticing the figure waiting for her near her car. She sent off the text, unlocking her car as she approached. The wrestling executive pulled open the back door moving to put her bags on the backseat when she felt someone behind her. Before she could react the person had grabbed her hair roughly, slamming her head forward against the top of the car and splitting open her head.

Stephanie was dazed, colours bursting behind her eyes as she felt herself being pushed into the back seat of her car. She felt hands turning her over and she frowned, struggling weakly against them as she realised the situation she was in. Her head was pounding and heavy as she felt a weight on top of her and it made her push at a solid chest even more.

"Stop...get off..." she managed to mumble out, black spots dancing in her eyes. Before she knew it though she felt a sharp pain against her cheek and temple knocking her head to the side.

Tears pooled in her eyes as her glazed over eyes looked at the black leather of her seats. She felt her attackers hands moving over her body, sliding up and under her dress and mentally cursed herself for wearing a dress for the day. She was frozen in fear as the man pushed her dress up around her hips and ripped at her underwear, pushing into her slowly.

Stephanie felt bile rise in her throat as he violated her, pressing her eyes closed as her head ached sharply. She tried once more to push him off but he overpowered her, pressing her hands above her head as he started to push in and out of her quickly.

Moments passed and her attacker quickly came inside her, nuzzling his face against her hair as he did. "Stephie," he groaned out gruffly, stroking her bruising cheek tenderly.

He pulled out of her quickly and turned her face to kiss her roughly. "I'll be back Stephie," he whispered to her, moving off her quickly and out of the car. The attacker fled into the evening as Stephanie lay passed out in the back of her car.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I shouldn't be starting another fic but this wouldn't leave me alone. It is very dark and if it's not your thing than do not continue to read. <em>

_Please review and let me know what you think. :) LT._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: The work below contains implications of rape. If this may be triggering or offensive in any way, I advise that you do not continue to read. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>If You Should See Me…<strong>

* * *

><p>Vince McMahon strolled happily into the parking garage, making his way over to his large car. It was Thursday evening and despite having one more day of work he was already looking forward to the weekend. He was a hard worker and loved his job, there was no doubt about that but as he got older he was starting to enjoy the more downtime he was getting.<p>

He thought it might be nice to see his grandchildren over the weekend. The thought popped into his head of having a family barbecue on Sunday and he made a mental note to call Stephanie and Shane about it once he'd gotten home. He knew it probably wouldn't be a problem for Stephanie; after all they lived only 15 minutes away from each other, Shane however was so close. Still, even if Shane couldn't make it, he'd happily spend time with his three gorgeous little granddaughters' without fuss.

As he neared his car he frowned curiously when he saw Stephanie's car still in her parking space. She had stopped by his office on her way out to say goodbye, bags in hand and Vince had assumed she was leaving straight away. Maybe he'd been wrong but he didn't think so. A weird feeling settled in his stomach as he made his way over to her car to check everything was all right.

Upon reaching the car panic started to creep up on him as he saw the back door of her Mercedes was wide open and her handbag and contents were scattered by the side. He rushed forward, obviously worried for his daughter at the unusual sight by her car. His blood ran cold in an instant however when he peered inside the back as saw Stephanie's unconscious form.

His gaze immediately went to the blood gushing from her head before it traveled down her body and he winced, glancing away for a moment. He could clearly see her dress had been bunched up around her waist and the bruises forming on her thighs. He dared not look any further than that.

Several moments passed where he stood frozen in front of his daughter's car before he sprung into action. He pulled his jacket off quickly, putting it over her lower body to preserve some of her dignity before calling for an ambulance and the police. By this point his blood was boiling at the thought that someone had dared attack his daughter in the parking lot of WWE Headquarters.

In fact the thought of someone attacking his daughter at all was making his heart race angrily. Stephanie, despite her on-screen persona, was an absolutely sweet woman and she always had been. She had her moments of course, but never had she been horrible enough to anyone that it would warrant being attacked. Vince couldn't think about the fact that her underwear was missing and the horrible implications of what that meant.

"Stephanie," he called, not wanting to touch her but also wanting to try and wake her up. There was a lot of blood and though he knew head wounds bled profusely even if it wasn't serious, it didn't stop him from worrying. He gently shook her shoulder as he leant over her in the car and he sighed with relief as he saw her start to stir.

"Steph, sweetheart…can you hear me?" he asked, watching as her eyes flickered open, looking up at him with glazed over eyes. His heart broke however when she violently flinched away from the hand resting on her shoulder. The McMahon patriarch quickly moved out of the car, giving his daughter space as he heard the sirens of an ambulance getting closer.

"Daddy?" Stephanie asked groggily as her vision cleared and she saw him standing just outside her car. The memory of what had happened came back in an instant and she turned vomiting the contents of her stomach onto the floor of the backseat. Tears sprung from her eyes quickly, even as her head swam at the sudden movement.

"It's alright Stephanie, you're alright," Vince repeated softly, moving to awkwardly rub at his daughter's back as the paramedics arrived along with the police a short time after.

* * *

><p><em>AN: These are kind of short at the moment but it also means I'll get them written quicker. Though they will probably get a bit longer as time progresses. Maybe.<em>

_Please review and let me know what you think. :) LT._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: The work below contains discussion of rape. If this may be triggering or offensive in any way, I advise that you do not continue to read. Thank you.**_

* * *

><p><strong>If You Should See Me…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Over here," Vince called, waving hurriedly to the ambulance as it pulled in to the parking spot beside Stephanie's car. Two female paramedics quickly exited, making their way over to him and Stephanie. He stepped aside as one of the medics looked inside the car, asking him if he knew what her injuries were. "She's bleeding…from the head. I don't know," he answered, shaking his head. He didn't know what else to say; he was angry and in shock.<p>

He moved out of the way, realizing he couldn't be of any help to the two other women and sighed. The reality of what was happening was finally hitting him as he actually processed the fact his baby girl had been…violated in the most horrible way possible. Tears gathered in his eyes and he wiped at them angrily as a police officer he hadn't noticed approached him.

"Sir?" Officer Daniel Mickelson called, trying to catch the older man's attention. Once Vince looked towards him the police officer continued. "I'm Officer Mickelson. Can you tell me what happened here?" he asked, taking a quick glance over towards the car the man had just moved away from.

Vince shook his head absently, "My daughter…Stephanie…she was meant to be on her way home. I found her in her car unconscious," he told him, looking over as he noticed the medics moving Stephanie towards the ambulance. Even from a small distance he could see the pain in her eyes and tears on her face as she walked gingerly over to the ambulance. She swayed a little on her feet and Vince would bet money on the fact she was most likely concussed.

"I need to go to the hospital with her," he blurted out after a moment, moving away from Officer Mickelson without another word. The fairly young police officer sighed, knowing he should've gotten the man to stay and give a statement but it was obvious he wasn't going to stick around when his daughter was so obviously hurt.

As the ambulance Officer Mickelson watched as his partner made her way over to him. Juliet Ryan had been on the police force for 20 odd years and hated to admit that she'd seen scenes like this far more than she'd have liked. She sighed as she came to stand beside her partner, already knowing what type of investigation this would be.

"What did the medics say?" Mickelson asked, knowing she'd spoken discretely with one of the medics just before they'd taken the victim to the hospital.

"The woman's got a cut on her head and most probably a concussion too. They also think there's a possibility of sexual assault. I'll call the detectives, you get CSU down here," Officer Ryan answered with a sigh.

"Shit."

"Yeah. Then we should probably get to the hospital, get a statement off the old guy," Ryan continued as she moved about to secure the area.

"He's her father. Seemed pretty upset, might not be able to get much out of him honestly," Mickelson replied as he heard a faint ringing. He frowned, approaching the car as the noise got louder. It was evident by now that it was a cellphone ringing and Mickelson was sure it'd be the victim's, Stephanie, according to her father.

He knelt down carefully as he spotted the phone just by the back wheel of the car, the screen of the iPhone cracked. Even with the cracks running across the screen he could still make out the name on the caller I.D. Paul. He wondered just who it could be as it stopped ringing, possibly a husband or a boyfriend – he made a note to ask the father once they were at the hospital.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So I have question for you all; would you rather more often updates and shorter chapters or longer chapters and less often updates? Let me know if the reviews please.<em>

_Please let me know what you thought in the reviews. :) LT._


	4. Chapter 4

**If You Should See Me…**

* * *

><p>Paul Levesque sat comfortably in the production area of NXT, calling the shots as he usually did. The show was just over half way when the buzz of his cellphone caught his attention yet again. It'd been buzzing for almost five minutes now and frustrated Paul pulled it out of his suit pocket frowning as he saw the screen.<p>

Two missed calls from his mother in law Linda McMahon and a third call in progress. He frowned, wondering what the older woman could be calling for when he realized it had to be something serious. Linda didn't just call him out of the blue like this while he was working and definitely not at the current frequency she seemed to be.

He pulled off the production headphones and got up out of his seat, signaling to the guys beside him that he had to take this. The wrestler pressed the call button, bringing it up to his ear as he made his way down the hallway a little, a small attempt at privacy.

"Linda?" He greeted, tone curious and a little worried.

"_Paul, thank goodness you answered. I wasn't sure if you would." _

"Uh yeah…well I'm in the middle of tapings but three calls seemed kind of urgent," he answered a little nervously. There was something about the sound of her voice, they way she was speaking that had an unexpected bad feeling settling in his gut. Something was wrong…he could feel it.

"_Something's happened Paul. I need you to stay calm but Stephanie was attacked. Vince found her in the parking lot and she's at the hospital. You need to come home, right now," _the older woman told him, trying to sound as calm as she could.

Paul listened to his mother in law carefully, heart stopping for a moment at her words. Stephanie had been attacked? What the hell did that mean? She was hurt and in hospital and he was in another state. He could feel himself start to tremble, Linda was right…he needed to get home.

"Fuck," he exclaimed, no longer caring that it was her mother-in-law on the phone. "What happened? Is she okay? I'm leaving now…" he growled into the phone, his free hand clenched into a fist.

He didn't give her a chance to answer however, hanging up on her as he banged his hand against the wall. His blood was boiling now as he thought about the fact someone had had the audacity to _hurt _his wife. Stephanie was one of the sweetest people he'd ever met; if there was anyone in the world that didn't deserve to be hurt it was her.

He stormed back to the production room, barely spitting out that there was a family emergency and he needed to go. Grabbing his stuff he made his way out of the university and straight to his car, the driver surprised by his sudden appearance but not saying a word and the thunderous look on Paul's face.

The plane ride back to Connecticut felt like a lifetime to Paul as he sat and stewed over what had happened. There was nothing else he could do while he was in the air and the thoughts swirling around in his mind were just making him angrier and angrier. As soon as the flight landed he headed straight for the hospital having had Linda text him which one as he got closer to home.

As soon as he got to the hospital he hurried through the doors and towards the reception desk. "Stephanie….Levesque?" he asked quickly, "What room is she in?" he asked, knowing that she was probably in a room by now unless whatever had happened to her was far more serious then he thought.

The woman behind the reception desk gave him her room number and floor and he was heading towards the elevators before she'd even finished. The elevator ride up to her floor seemed to take forever and it was making Paul nervous. He had no real idea what was going on or what state she was in and it made him sick.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the ding of the elevator and he realized it'd stopped on his floor. He stepped out hesitantly, suddenly unsure of himself as he looked around the corridors, trying to find any sign of just where his wife was. It took him a moment before he turned down the hallway, following the room numbers until he came to a small waiting area, seeing Linda sitting awkwardly in a plastic chair.

"Linda," he called out, as he got closer, grabbing her attention. "Where is she? How is she? Can I see her?" he asked quickly, bombarding his mother in law with questions.

Paul watched as she stood, noticing the visible redness around her eyes and tear tracks staining her face. He felt his heart clench painfully, that sick feeling returning to his gut as he thought about all the horrible possibilities of what could have happened to Stephanie.

"Paul…she's just in a room down the hall a little," Linda started, trying to sound as soothing and comforting as she could, "She's got a concussion and a cut on her head so they're keeping her in overnight to watch it," she told him, lips pursing as he took in her words.

"So she'll be okay?" Paul asked, starting to calm down a little. A concussion and a cut on her head weren't too bad and he hated himself for thinking something even worse had happened. He sighed, shoulder's dropping from their tense position as he processed Linda's words. "Can I see her?" he asked again, not taking not of the sad look in Linda's eyes.

"Physically she will be…" The McMahon matriarch said, frowning as she thought about what'd happened to her poor daughter.

Paul frowned at her words, focusing back in on the woman. "What do you mean physically?" he asked gruffly, his chest tightening as he realized that obviously, there was more.

"Oh Paul…she was raped," Linda told him quietly, tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So, I am totally unreliable. I'm sorry. Most people wanted short chapters and frequent updates then I disappear for a month. Anyway, here it is...a bit longer than the rest just to make up a bit for the wait. This month is a little hectic for me though, so I don't know when I'll update again. Sorry. <em>

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


	5. Chapter 5

**_**Warning: The work below contains discussion of rape. If this may be triggering or offensive in any way, I advise that you do not continue to read. Thank you. **_**

* * *

><p><strong>If You Should See Me… <strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill whatever sick fuck did this to her. I swear I will."<p>

Vince McMahon heard a voice growl as he turned the corner. He wasn't surprised at all when he saw his son-in-law standing a little way away from his wife, hands both clearly clenched tightly by his sides. Even without seeing his face Vince could tell that the younger man was distraught and the McMahon patriarch knew he had to pull himself together for the sake of his family.

"Paul," his voice boomed as he walked closer. He watched as the ex-wrestler spun around quickly, devastation and anger clear on his face.

"How the fuck did you let this happen?" Paul growled stepping up to Vince and getting in his face. He was angry, beyond angry even and he needed to find someone to blame and apparently Vince was going to be that man. "She's your daughter! You're meant to fucking protect her," he continued to yell, poking a finger against his chest angrily.

Before it could go any further and the officer stepped in, Linda pushed her way between the two burly men, giving them some distance. She could understand that Paul was angry and upset, but taking it out on Vince was not the way to go. It certainly wasn't his fault and she knew Stephanie wouldn't like it if she found out her husband was blaming her father for this happening.

"Enough! The both of you. Blame isn't going to help Stephanie!" Linda practically shouted, glaring at each man before they could say anything further.

Both stepped back a little stunned by her outburst. Linda was the quiet, gentle one in the family; something neither of her children had seemed to inherit from her. So to hear her shout was very rare and surprised both men.

"Linda I'm sorry," Paul breathed out, the shock of what had happened to his wife dissipating just a little.

His face fell in devastation as he realized that his mother-in-law was right. Shouting at Vince and blaming him wasn't going to help his wife or find out who'd do such a disgusting thing. Tears welled up in his eyes then as he finally processed just what had happened. Someone had violated his wife; they'd raped her and hurt her in the worst way possible. He was horrified as he realized he had no idea how to even begin to help Stephanie recover from this.

"You were just reacting," Linda replied as she nodded at the younger man. Vince just kept quiet, knowing it'd be no use saying anything now.

It was at this point that Stephanie's doctor appeared, walking towards them from Stephanie's room. As soon as she stepped up to Vince and Linda, Paul realized she was Stephanie's doctor and couldn't hold back from speaking. "Is Stephanie okay? Can I see her?" he asked quickly and at her look of confusion he added, "I'm Stephanie's husband. Can I please see her doctor?" he asked again desperately.

"I'm Doctor Mathers. I take it you're Paul then? She was asking for you earlier," she greeted, smiling slightly at him. "You can see her in a moment but I think it's best if we discussed some of her injuries."

"Okay," Paul sighed, running a hand over his head in slight frustration.

"Alright. Firstly, she does have a severe concussion. There's a laceration on her forehead, likely suggesting her head was slammed against something and bruising on her cheek, which looks to be from a hit perhaps. She was also given a rape kit, which showed vaginal tearing that has been sutured already. Mrs. Levesque also has minor bruising to her wrists and the insides of her thighs but that should heal up pretty quickly. Overall she has minor injuries but because of the concussion we'd like to keep her in for observation overnight. She'll most likely be released tomorrow afternoon," the doctor told them all.

"Can I see her doctor?" Paul asked again after a moment, body trembling as he thought about her injuries.

"Of course," Doctor Mathers nodded, sighing a little as Paul pushed passed her and rushed towards his wife's room. "That's all for now. The nurses will check on her on the hour, to make sure the concussion isn't affecting her badly," the doctor told Vince and Linda before walking away.

Paul meanwhile, stood outside her door willing up the courage to go inside and see his wife. He wanted to, desperately because he wanted to be there for his wife but he just didn't know how she'd respond. The doctor had said she'd asked for him earlier but what if she was too afraid of him when face-to-face? It was horrible to think she could be scared in his presence because he'd never, not in a million years hurt Stephanie.

He took a deep breath and opened the door, stepping inside slowly. He looked up, not sure what to expect and connected eyes with Stephanie almost immediately. He saw the pain and the humiliation and the sadness in her gaze before she completely burst into tears.

The ex-wrestler rushed to his wife's side, extending a hand to wipe away her tears. His heart sunk as he saw her freeze for a moment at the touch before relaxing. He smiled slightly however when her arms wrapped tightly around him and she buried her face against his chest. His arms immediately encircled her, holding her close as he stroked her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's okay Steph. It's okay. I'm here. I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. Do understand? I'm so sorry. Fuck…I'm so sorry baby," he whispered to her, succumbing to his own tears as he held her.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I know, I said I'd do short chapters and more frequent updates but apparently the muse isn't liking that. I truly am sorry for the sporadic updates. <em>

_Hope you enjoyed. Please review. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**If You Should See Me…**

They held each other tightly for several long moments, Paul never wanting to let her go ever again. He hated that someone had hurt her and he swore that if he ever found out who it was he would kill him, consequences be damned. Mostly though he felt guilty at the fact that he hadn't been able to protect her from whoever had done this. He was her husband, he was supposed to protect her and keep her safe but he had failed.

After a moment they pulled apart, arms still around each other as Paul moved to sit on the edge of the bed with her. He wanted to keep her wrapped up in his arms where he knew no one could harm her forever. For now though he would settle for simply keeping her close.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Stephanie whispered quietly as she looked at her obviously upset husband.

Paul shook his head, "I should have been there Steph. I should have protected you," he all but growled angrily.

At his words Stephanie's tears started again. It seemed her emotions were all over the place and she hated it honestly. She had been trying to block out everything that had happened but it was hard when her husband was obviously blaming himself. His words brought back the vague memories of her trying to push her attacker off as he violated her and it made her sick.

The nausea rose quickly and she grabbed at the bowl sitting beside her bed, vomiting into it quickly. Tears pouring down her cheeks as she wiped at her mouth, eyes closing only for them to spring open again as the image of him holding her down sprung to her mind. She vomited again, trying not to sob as she placed the bowl back on the bedside table.

She felt Paul's hand rubbing her back soothingly and she turned back into him, burying her face against his neck. Her hands clung to his shirt tightly as she cried. His arms wrapped tightly around her, making her feel safe and secure; she knew he would never hurt her.

His touch had frightened her at first but now it was the only thing that had made her feel even the littlest bit better since this whole ordeal had happened. He was home. He was her protector and lover and she knew she'd always be safe with him. She would stay here in his arms forever if she could, if only so she wouldn't have to deal with her reality at the moment.

"I want to go home Paul," she whispered after a while, eyes closed tightly and head pressed against his shoulder.

"I know you do Steph," he replied, hand rubbing soothingly up and down her back, "But you've got a concussion. The doctors want you to stay overnight so they can make sure you're okay," he told her quietly, head resting atop hers.

"I don't want too," she cried softly, shaking her head against his chest.

"Shh baby, I know. I know you don't," he soothed, "I'm not going anywhere okay? I'm staying right here with you all night," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Promise?"

"I promise sweetheart," he told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

* * *

><p><em>AN: So short chapters and faster updates, that's what I'm going to do. So here's the next chapter. <em>

_I hope you enjoyed. Please review. :) LT._


End file.
